The realm of Darkness
by arshuk
Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if Clarke had turned dark? Would Clexa be a possibility then? If yes, then give it a read. Story follows the aftemath of the season 2 finale.


**Idea inspired by a story of** Jude81. **If you like this than you'll surely love** Jude81's.

 **Warning: This is going to be a pretty dark fic, at least in the beginning.**

 **To be noted: Kane and Abby died in Mount Weather in this story.**

Bellamy had left Clarke alone for about a month before finally deciding it was time to bring her back. If it was up to him, then he would've let the girl stay away from camp Jaha as long as she had wanted but the honest truth was that he was having a very difficult time leading his people. He couldn't help but notice the irony of the situation; when they had landed on Earth he hated Clarke for opposing him, his leadership and now he needed her to take up the leadership. He had tried, he really had, but the people who followed Kane and Abby hadn't been easy to handle after their respective deaths at mount Weather. Surprisingly, they didn't have a problem with his age rather they accused of him as being a criminal which was with no doubt a huge hypocrisy. He couldn't recall a single person not having had to commit a crime on Earth but no, this wasn't about the Earth. This was about him shooting the Chancellor to get a ticket for the drop ship. At least, these were the reasons people told him.

He, however, knew the real reason. They only trusted Clarke as their leader now. All of them knew what she had done to save them and as a result she had unknowingly gained their unflinching trust and loyalty. He would've been more than happy about this if it wasn't for the fact that he knew that there was so much more to Clarke than being a leader. She was his friend and had become like a sister to him. He cared for her a great deal.

Despite all this, he had to go and find Clarke and bring her back if he wanted to control the arkers who were desperate for revenge. They wanted the grounders for their betrayal at Mt. Weather. Bellamy watched every night with sadness in his heart as her heard people speak heatedly against the grounders. It made it very hard to discriminate them from the grounders whom they had once called savages. But it looked like the grounders had a lot of impact on the arkers. There was '-jus drain jus draun -(blood for blood) written all over their face. He had tried to control the sentiment and inform them that survival was their utmost priority not revenge but had failed. Clarke was his last hope.

After a whole day of walking, Bellamy finally found the bunker where he was sure Clarke was residing in. He was about the open the door when he heard rustling of trees behind him. Pointing his gun in front of him, he turned around and spotted Clarke. He wouldn't have recognized her if it were not for her blonde hair. He quickly took in her appearance before greeting her; her hair was disheveled as if not combed for days. Her shirt was torn from multiple places matching the condition of her pants. She had a few cuts and bruises on her flesh exposed off by her half sleeved shirt and her eyes were covered in dark circles. In short, she was a mess.

"Hello, Clarke." Bellamy finally managed to say. He heard how his voice sounded ; strained, forced.

"Bellamy? What are you doing here?" Clarke asked, disposing off the pleasantries.

"I am here to get you back to your people."

...

Bellamy told her about the situation in hand and was surprised when she agreed to come back without a lot of resistance. In fact, while Bellamy was still musing over this she got up and started walking towards camp Jaha.

"Wow,Clarke. We are not going there like this. You need to clean up yourself. Have you seen the state you are in?" Bellamy asked, saying the last part softly.

"Okay, let's clean up."

Bellamy again was taken aback with her quick agreement. It was like talking to a dead person, _dead soul_ \- he corrected himself. There was no spark left in her, no arguments, no _life._ This worried Bellamy but he didn't have time to fix his friend, he needed Clarke- the leader.

As expected, Clarke was greeted with open arms by her people. In fact, people had lined up and cheered for her as she entered camp Jaha. Clarke, however remained impassive and kept on looking ahead, acknowledging no one until she was forced to acknowledge a body crashing into hers. She stiffened at the contact but reluctantly put her arms around as she knew Raven wouldn't leave her unless she did so. Then she slightly pulled herself away from her and met the smiling face with a blank one.

"You are finally home!" Raven said breathlessly and Clarke nodded .

Next came Octavia, who held out her hand, grabbed Clarke's forearm and shook in. _Grounder gesture_ , Clarke recalled. It was evident that some part of Octavia would always remain grounder.

"It's good to see you, Clarke."

"Thank you." Was all Clarke replied.

"Clarke, you should probably talk to these people and try to cool down their desire for revenge. " Bellamy whispered in Clarke's ear.

Clarke moved like a robot towards the edge of the crowd and addressed them.

"Thank you for accepting me back here. I would say it's good to be back but then I would be lying because all I see here is the faces of the lives I took. All I see here is Kane's face and my mom's face. It was on these grounds that she and Kane worked for you, for us- tried to make us the good guys. The heroes. But they had failed to see the truth. The truth that I have learnt and am willing to share with you; the key of living on this planet is being better. Being a better villain." Clarke paused as she let her words sink in the crowd's minds.

"Clarke, what are you doing!" Bellamy hissed angirlly.

"If we want to live peacefully, there's only one way ;We need to finish off the grounders."

"That is not the ONLY way." Bellamy spoke up, anger visible in his voice.

"We have tried to make peace with the grounders multiple times and have failed every time. Now it's up to us whether we want to survive or not. We have Mount Weather's technology; we can easily beat me tell you on this day, the philosophy of life on Earth is- kill or be killed."

"The grounders number in thousands, they cannot be all wiped off with or without the Mount Weather technology." Monty spoke up.

"Who said about wiping off all the grounders? We just need their commander." Clarke said, smiling a cold smile.

...

Clarke was led to the chancellor's room which had been formerly owned by her mother. She hated it but she said nothing to anybody as she sat on the huge chair. _Her mother's chair._ She ran her hand over the smooth surface and her mind started to wonder how many times her mother had done this? _No._ She could not think like this. She quickly got up from the chair, without giving a second glance to the room and moved to the conference room. On her way she spotted Jasper, she felt a pang of pain in her heart but ignored it. He tried to walk away without sparing her a second glance but was stopped by Clarke.

"Jasper, call all the current council members, whoever they might be, in the conference room." She got straight to her point and without his consent marched to the conference room. She knew Jasper probably hated her, but needed him to know who was the boss here and who is going to call the shots here. Seclusion had wiped out Clarke's compassion and democratic nature.

After about fifteen minutes, during which Clarke had turned on the microphone she had found in the room, there were about 14 people gathered in the room. She raised her eyebrows at Octavia asking her about the number, as Bellamy totally avoided her.

"A lot of people participated as they all had trust issues over one another and couldn't choose 3-4 members." Octavia whispered in Clarke's ear.

"Good that now you all have gathered here, I would like to inform you that if you want to form a council- fine but if you want me to lead, then I will make the decisions. You can just give me suggestions." Clarke spoke impassively.

She watched in satisfaction as shock travelled on the faces of the 'council members'.

"This is insane." Bellamy voiced.

"I think I have proved myself as a capable enough leader and if I am not good enough, then I shouldn't be given the seat. If you want me then you need to accept my terms and conditions."

"We need time." An aged council member spoke.

"That's something I cannot give to you." Clarke answered calmly. Uneasiness flowed in the room.

"I know how to destroy the grounders, I know how to lead my people, I know how to protect them. If you want to survive here, thrive here, on Earth, you need to trust your leadership. You need to trust me. Believe me when I say it, I will not let my mother's blood be wasted. I will fight till my last breath."

"What if we don't agree?" Bellamy asked.

"Then you shouldn't have come, _begging_ for my help." Clarke said getting up from her chair and walking towards the door.

"Give me your answer by sundown today." Clarke's voice echoed as she left the room.

...

 _What have I done?_ Bellamy thought hopelessly as he watched Clarke leaving the room. This was not the Clarke he knew off. He knew that the people would sooner or later agree to Clarke's proposition as even though they might not show it, it was still evident to Bellamy that they were scared as hell. And what attracted them the most about Clarke was her bravery. Her strength. Her resolve.

At sundown, the people once again gathered in the conference room and told their decision to Clarke. _Obviously_ it was as Bellamy had predicted. In the end it was only him and 3 other council members disapproving of the idea. _Fucking cowards,_ Bellamy thought as he clenched his fists angrily.

"Now, it's time to get to business. How many guns do we have Bellamy?"

"More than enough. In fact twice per person." Bellamy answered gritting his teeth.

"Good. Raven, I will need you to make 12 bombs."

"Because that is so easy." Raven said sarcastically.

"Can you make them or not?" Clarke asked briskly.

"Jeez, Princess. Calm down and as for the answer to your question; yes I can." Raven said rolling her eyes.

"How long?" Clarke inquired, paying no heed to Raven's advise.

"3 days."

"Wick can help you with them, can't he?"

"Yes. It will take about a day with his help."

"That's great. You should start your work now."

"But what about the plan..." Raven started.

"That's the part you play in the plan. You don't need to worry about the rest. Now please be off." Clarke's _please_ sounded forced but Raven thought best to ignore it as she left the room for her favourite past time- making bombs. In all honestly, she really did love bombs.

Back in the conference room, Clarke arranged her people in to groups told them how they were going to attack and left a very excited room with a small, cruel smile on her face.

...

Lexa finally came to her soft bed of furs to rest after a terribly long and tiring day. Just as she was about to close her eyes, she heard a very loud noise. _Boom._ Then another. Then another.

"Commander, I think the mountain men have planted bombs." Indra came running in.

"Gather all the people inside and don't let them cross the fence, Indra."

Lexa quickly picked up her sword and made her way out. The Mountain Men had defeated the Sky people and now wanted to take over her lands, Lexa thought angrily. She should've never trusted them to keep their word.

When she came out, she asked her scouts to wait a while before searching the area for the attackers. None were found, however, a note was found .

"You have 7 days before you meet your end." It read.

Lexa angrily tore the paper and threw it.

She was aware of Mountain Men's equipment and knew the small number she had at the moment won't be enough. She will need all her 12 clans to defeat the Mountain Men, once for all. _Finish off the people who had finished off Clarke._ As the thought crossed her mind, she felt a fury in her that she hadn't felt in the long time. She wanted to _kill or be killed._

"Indra, I am riding for Polis and will be back soon. You need to keep my people together."

"Heda, shouldn't you send someone else? "

"No. I need to talk to all the clan leaders."

"Yes, heda."

...

Lexa, quickly hoisted herself on her white horse and started moving towards Polis with two of her bodyguards on either side of her. She needed to reach there as fast as possible. They had been travelling in silence for about an hour when suddenly smoke surrounded them, and water started to flow from her and her fellows eyes uncontrollably. The dark wasn't much help either. As Lexa took a whiff of air, her throat started burning. In the process she lost the grip on her horse's reins and it ran off making the commander lose balance and fall. She moved her hand to unseath her sword as she got up but was knocked down on the ground by someone. Her years of training kicked in and she kicked the person , who she was sure was standing on her left side, making them trip. Rubbing her eyes, she moved towards the masked figure and pulled of the mask.

"Clarke?" She heard herself question in surprise before something hard hit her head and darkness blinded her.

...

Lexa's eyes opened with a start as she felt cold water hit her face. She tried to recall where she was but failed to do so. She tried to move her arms but found out that she was shackled to the walls. And it was freezing cold. She finally looked up and was greeted with blue eyes. _So familiar._ Lexa thought.

"Clarke." She heard herself croak.

"Good that you are awake now."

"How are you alive?" Lexa couldn't help but ask.

"That really shouldn't be your primary question at the moment, commander." Clarke said picking up a knife from the table.

"What do you want, Clarke of the Sky People?" Lexa asked impassively, without the slightest hint of fear in her voice.

She was answered with a stab in her thigh. Clarke didn't take out the knife after stabbing Lexa, instead turned it around, making a deeper incision. Lexa felt moisture in her eyes and she bit her cheeks to stop herself from screaming. Clarke looked into Lexa's eyes and Lexa watched horrified as she saw the darkness in them. The unforgiving storm. The thrust for revenge.

"What- what do you want?" Lexa asked again, despite knowing the answer.

"I want to make you feel what I felt, Lexa. I want you to _want_ death."

 **AN: Yep, it IS a clexa fic, don't worry . I just want to play with a dark Clarke. Do tell me how it went and suggestions are more than welcome. You have the review button at your disposal.**


End file.
